Blowin' in the Wind
is the eighth episode and mid-season finale of the fifteenth season and the 325th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary Seattle is hit by a huge windstorm and Grey Sloan becomes inundated with patients. Alex and Jo are stuck at home and decide to make the best of it by having a second honeymoon, Meredith confronts Richard about getting his life back on track. Full Summary Richard gets in Meredith's car at the police station. He thanks her for picking him up. She asks if he's okay. He admits he lost control. He says they better get going since the wind is picking up. Meredith knows he hasn't replaced Ollie and that he hasn't been going to meeting. He needs to get his head in a place where he can take care of the people who depend on him. Suddenly, a tree branch crashes into the windshield. Bailey opens the door for Ben, who wasn't sure if he could use his key during their separation. Even though he's not sleeping in this house, he wants the people who live there to be safe. He came by to board up the windows. She consents. Maggie and Jackson run into each other at the hospital entrance. She talks about the storm, but he's not interested and leaves. Teddy walks by and Maggie inquires about her being here. Teddy couldn't stay in her room with all the incoming patients. Owen and Amelia come up with Leo. There's still no news about Betty. Amelia leaves to take Leo up to daycare. Owen asks Teddy how much longer she's in town. She's not sure, she says. Once he's gone, Teddy tells Maggie she couldn't dump more on them with Betty missing. Richard enters the Chief's office and finds Bailey there. The office is a mess. Bailey says Alex seems to think he can do this job whenever he feels like it, so she can handle whatever he came here for. He tells her about his demolishing the bar and arrest. She will need to inform the board and she'll need to bench him for today. He agrees. Bailey wonders where Alex is. Alex and Jo are asleep. He wakes up and snuggles up to her. He hasn't slept this well since he took the job. She wants to sleep some more. He checks his watch and jumps out of bed. Meredith enters Cece's room while Andrew is checking on her. Cece shows Meredith a picture she secretly took of Link. Meredith dodges and asks Andrew what's going on. He tells her Cece has pleural effusions. Meredith asks Andrew to prep her for a pleurocentesis. Andrew follows Meredith and asks if everything's going okay. She ignores the question and tells him to check back in in an hour. Alex and Jo are about to leave their loft. They are just now learning about the storm. Jo reads on her phone that everyone should stay off the road. Alex says that means the hospital will be flooded with patients, which means they have all the more reason to go. However, once he opens the door, a mailbox flies by. Jo closes the door. They can't help if they're dead. Bailey tells Alex on the phone that he should stay home. They'll figure it out. She and Owen are on their way to a busy ER with the interns. They look around at all the patients. Dahlia and Taryn get excited, contrary to Levi. Owen doubts they have room to treat every patient. Bailey gets up on a chair and makes everyone be quiet. She yells out instructions. They are staying open to trauma. This is a brick house and no amount of huffing or puffing can blow them down. The crowd applauds and she happily says she's still got it. Jo is looking for chips to eat while Alex is learning about how understaffed the hospital is. He feels like a crappy leader. Jo says it's not a disaster. They can make this their second honeymoon since they're stuck here. She finds some expired mac and cheese. The electricity dies, but they can use their gas stove. However, turns out that doesn't work either. They haven't cooked in a long time. Paramedics bring in another patient, which means all trauma rooms are now filled up. Owen joins Jackson in trauma room 1. Levi comes up to Bailey. She assigned him to trauma room 2 but it's the lady whose head was impaled by a selfie stick. Bailey then assigns Taryn to the case and tells Levi to join Nico at the clinic to clear all the patients there. Levi says he's not afraid of the selfie stick anymore, but she tells him it's too late. Teddy catches up with Bailey, who tells her they need cardio in trauma 1. Meredith joins Maggie, Link, and Dahlia at Georgia's bed. She's got several glass shards impaling her. Link asks Meredith about L.A. She says it wasn't that sunny. Maggie thought Meredith wasn't coming back until tomorrow. Meredith says plans changed. Maggie is happy to have some company tonight given her relationship troubles, but Meredith ignores her. Link concludes that there's no major damage on Georgia's arm, so Dahlia can stitch it up. Link tells Meredith it's good to have her back and leaves. Maggie asks Meredith if the VIP patient died. Meredith dodges the question and leaves. Taryn and Amelia are trying to examine Phoebe Moss, the lady whose head is impaled by a selfie stick, but she's moving around too much. The doctors don't understand how she's still talking. Amelia tells Phoebe that there's a strong chance her brain may bleed or swell once she takes out the selfie stick, so she might want to call someone. Phoebe wants to call her mother but she doesn't have her phone. Bailey says they'll find it. Amelia then sees Betty out in the hallway and leaves. Jackson, Teddy, and Owen are treating Louie, whose chast was impaled by a decorative candy cane. He and his wife Veronica are arguing, like they always do. Teddy diagnoses a small pneumothorax. Veronica says they had a fight and he left, perfectly slamming the door like he did in 1987. He saw a mailbox flying by, but he couldn't undo the slam, so he had to continue and ended up being impaled by Christmas decorations. Teddy then sees Betty out in the OR and brings this to Owen's attention. He leaves. Amelia is examining Betty, who assures Owen she's fine. Amelia says she was walking here and got hit by a tree branch. Amelia wants a tox screen on top of the CT, but Betty admits it'll just say she's high. She messed up, but she came back for the two of them and Leo. Amelia leaves for a surgery and reminds Owen to tell the nurses Betty's an addict. Owen tells Betty it'll be okay and takes her hand, which Teddy sees from the trauma room. Alex is trying to get reception. Jo finds Bubbe, a Bunsen burner she used to cook hot meals back when she was living in her car. She also comes across their marriage license. Alex was supposed to mail it in, but he didn't know, so they are not legally married. Alex receives a call from Levi. Levi tells Alex about a patient of his. He hangs up and tells Nico that they need to put in an NG tube and admit the boy to peds. Nico will take care of it as soon as he's taken his current patient back to the main hospital, but Levi protests. He can do this himself. Nico may have had many more patients than him, but he has treated patients before. Before she's put under, Phoebe is on the phone with her mother. She downplays her injury and asks her mother to take over from her dogsitter once the storm's over. She tries to hold back her tears and thanks her mother. She claims she'll call her mother once she's done. After hanging up, she explains she doesn't want to worry her mother. Amelia understands. She and Dr. Knox then put her under. Owen joins Teddy and Jackson in the scrub room. There were too many patients in CT, so they are just going to cut off the top of the cane and pull it out from the bottom. Jackson enters the OR. Teddy asks about Betty. Owen says she's okay and thanks Teddy for staying. Teddy tells Owen she needs to tell him something later and suggests they get coffee after surgery. He agrees. They enter the OR to start operating. Amelia pulls out the selfie stick, which was apparently tamponading the vertebral artery. She and Taryn rush to stop the bleed. In the OR, Maggie tells Meredith that Jackson accused her of not talking about her feelings enough. Meredith coldly says he should do more surgeries with her, then. They allow Dahlia to remove the shard of glass. Maggie questions if she's supposed to change overnight, but Meredith ignores her. Maggie asks if she's overreacting. Meredith says the shards of glass could have killed Georgia. The fight with Jackson sucks, but no one's going to die from it. Richard watches a couple of nurses spend time with baby Frank, Frankie's son. He pulls out his phone and sees he has three missed calls. He calls her back but is surprised when Koracick answers. Phoebe's brain is herniating. Taryn pitches options, but Amelia rejects them all. Phoebe's brain stem is going dark. Her pupils are fixed and dilated, meaning there's nothing more they can do. Amelia admits Phoebe never really had a chance. They find out Phoebe was a donor. Her blood type is B-. Amelia wants Taryn to close so they can take Phoebe to the ICU and wait to call time of death, but Taryn says Phoebe's a match for Cece and runs off. Nico returns to the clinic. Levi says there are no more patients, but Nico wanted to make sure he gets back okay. Levi has decided to wait it out out here, because it's the sensible thing to do. Nico apologizes for what he did in the elevator. Levi says he was an ass. Nico says this, the drama, is exactly what he didn't want. He doesn't need the shame spiral. He can't guide Levi out of the closet. Levi says Nico is the drama and also stupid if he thinks it's safe to cross the ambulance bay right now because of the Venturi effect. He explains it, but Nico dismisses him and leaves. As soon as he steps foot outside, he's blown away. Nico has been slammed into a parked ambulance. Levi crawls up to him, losing his glasses in the process. He grabs Nico and helps him get into the ambulance. He manages to close the door. Inside, they sit down. Nico appears to be okay. Levi tells him he's welcome. Owen is slowly pulling out the cane. Jackson jokes they are doing Louie a favor by giving him some time away from his wife. Jackson states the carotid's intact. Owen asks Teddy about her thing, fearing she might be sick. He pieces together that whatever it is is the reason she came back to Seattle and wonders why she didn't tell him until today. She wants to focus on the surgery. A radionuclide scan confirms that Phoebe has no cerebral perfusion, so she can officially declare her brain dead. Bailey will touch base with UNOS and the transplant coordinator. Taryn leaves to go tell Meredith. Phoebe's phone rings. Amelia answers the call. It's Phoebe's mother. Amelia introduces herself. Amelia walks up to Betty, who's expecting to get yelled at. Instead, Amelia hugs her and thanks her for coming back. She can and should always come back. Maggie and Meredith are done operating. Maggie wonders what's so bad in her life that Meredith can't listen to her problems. Meredith asks Maggie if she still loves Jackson. She does, but that's not the point. Meredith says it is. She then tells Maggie about Catherine's cancer. Jackson is going to need Maggie, so she should make up with him. Meredith says neither Jackson nor Richard knows. She just broke HIPAA, but so did Maggie, so they are even. Taryn and Andrew come in and tell Meredith about the match for Cece. Owen finishes pulling out the cane. It appears to have missed all major organs. There's only a small hole in the diaphragm and some serosal tears in the bowel. Jackson admits he's kind of disappointed. Teddy then looks Owen in the eyes and tells him she's pregnant with his baby. She's sorry she waited so long. A nurse tells Teddy they are asking for her in the ER. Teddy walks out, leaving Jackson to congratulate a baffled Owen. Teddy arrives in the ER. Amelia asks her if she and Owen are finished. With the surgery, she clarifies. Teddy says Owen's finishing up. Amelia needs to talk to him. She also thanks Teddy for her help with Betty. Bailey calls over Teddy. A maintenance worker is helping Bailey to move her patient since the orderlies are stretched thin. The worker thinks they should close the ER, but Bailey refuses. The mand and Teddy take the patient to CT. Jackson and Owen wheel Louie out of the OR. Jackson says he was the last one to find out about Harriet, but it was the best thing that ever happened to him. Owen leaves to go find Teddy. Meredith, Taryn, and Andrew have delivered the good news to Cece. She asks about the donor. Meredith says it was someone who was hurt in the storm, which also prohibits UNOS to physically send the organs somewhere else. Andrew admits that Cece was nowhere near the top of the list. Her body's in bad condition and there's a serious risk of catastrophic bleeding. There's a very real chance she might not make it off the table. Meredith confirms this. Cece says at least she'll die knowing she did everything she could. But if Meredith doesn't fight, if she doesn't do her part and squeeze all the life and love and joy out of the one life she's been given, she will haunt her from her grave. But she'd prefer to haunt Meredith from above ground, so she accepts the organs. While on her way out of the room, Meredith tells Andrew to check Cece's labs and correct her coagulopathy. Link walks by and Meredith tells him yes to drinks. He suggests tonight. She accepts. Their conversation has been overheard by Andrew. Alex and Jo are going through their wedding presents. Kepner registered for them, so there's a bunch of stuff they would never use. Alex thinks they should return all the crap, make a fortune, and buy a bigger TV. Jo's all for it. They start kissing. Levi hands Nico an ice pack for the swelling on his face. Nico notices his glasses are gone. Levi says it's all his fault. Also Nico's fault is the fact that he thinks Levi has a shame spiral. He doesn't. He's not spiraling. He's a nerd. He's no more ashamed of being attracted to guys than he is of anything else in his life. Before going to college, he played Dungeons & Dragons in his mother's basement with other debate club kids. No one was having sex, with guys or girls. Sex was off the table. So he didn't know he was gay. He knew he had feelings for guys, but he didn't understand them until Nico kissed. When he kissed him, he felt the opposite of shame. Everything fell into place. Nico leans in and kisses him, and not just to get him to stop talking. Levi kisses him back. Andrew finds Meredith in the scan room and apologizes for how blunt he was with Cece. Meredith says it was brave. He impressed her. While he's feeling brave, Andrew tells Meredith he's not sorry about kissing her at wedding. It's all he has thought about since. He knows she has other options, but he wants her to know he's one of them. Meredith says she's his attending. Andrew says this isn't some abuse of power. He's a senior resident. And Maggie doesn't care. He thinks there's something between them and they can go through all the excuses, but he thinks Meredith feels it, too. She says she doesn't trust her thinking, so she's going to walk out, but she will think about what he said. Jo and Alex drink beer out of fancy glasses. Alex says he doesn't care about the license. He feels married. She does, too, but they should still mail it in. Jackson tells Veronica that Louie is fine. He needs to rest, so Veronica has to stay quiet for a few weeks. Veronica knows it sounds like they hate each other, but she has loved him every day of the 45 years they have been married. They would have never made all those years without fighting. Louie likes a dramatic exit, but he scared her today, because he always comes back, no matter the fight. She enters the room to hold Louie's hand and sit with him. Bailey visits Webber in his office. He tells her he's going to read the Bible and find himself a new sponsor. He can use some serenity because he thinks his wife is having an affair with Koracick. Bailey scoffs at the idea, but Webber tells her not everyone is Bailey and Warren. Bailey tells Richard about her marriage sabbatical. She explains she constantly worried about him. Richard points out that won't stop because she asked him to leave. He points out she gave up her job and her husband. She's trying to fix the inside from the outside and that won't work. She needs to get some help. Jackson finds Maggie. He's been thinking about their first big fight. Maggie reaches for his hand and, after a kiss, tells him about his mother. Bailey joins Taryn, who's waiting for the elevator to take Phoebe up to the OR for the organ procurement. Andrew rushes to get on an elevator with Meredith. He succeeds. She thinks he's following her, but he says he's going to the same OR as her since they are on the same case. He promises to just stand there and be quiet. Teddy gets on an elevator with her patient. Owen gets on, too. He dismisses the tech who was accompanying Teddy. Once they are alone, he asks her how she could keep this from him. Teddy says he shouldn't act like this has been easy for her. The doors open on the next floor and Amelia gets on. She's happy she finally found Owen. She tells him she wants to apply to become Betty's official foster mother. It might mean she has to move out for bureaucratic reasons, but she loves Betty. She checks if Owen does, too. Owen doesn't reply. Amelia picks up on the awkward vibe and asks if something happened. As Nico and Levi start undressing, a utility pole comes crashing down in the ambulance bay. As Owen goes to tell Amelia they need to talk, the power dies. The power outage also traps Bailey and Taryn as well as Meredith and Andrew on their respective elevators. The OR where a worried Cece is about to be put under also goes dark. Meredith turns to Andrew and tells him they are stuck. All the surgeons trapped on the elevators look each other, waiting for the power to kick back in. Cast 15x08MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 15x08AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 15x08MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 15x08RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 15x08OwenHunt.png|Owen Hunt 15x08JacksonAvery.png|Jackson Avery 15x08AmeliaShepherd.png|Amelia Shepherd 15x08JoKarev.png|Jo Karev 15x08MaggiePierce.png|Maggie Pierce 15x08AndrewDeLuca.png|Andrew DeLuca 15x08TeddyAltman.png|Teddy Altman 15x08BenWarren.png|Ben Warren 15x08AtticusLincoln.png|Atticus Lincoln 15x08JedLundberg.png|Jed Lundberg 15x08Louie.png|Louie 15x08Veronica.png|Veronica 15x08BettyNelson.png|Betty Nelson 15x08CeceColvin.png|Cece Colvin 15x08LeviSchmitt.png|Levi Schmitt 15x08DahliaQadri.png|Dahlia Qadri 15x08PhoebeMoss.png|Phoebe Moss 15x08TarynHelm.png|Taryn Helm 15x08NicoKim.png|Nico Kim 15x08Georgia.png|Georgia 15x08NurseLiv.png|Nurse Liv 15x08ORNurse.png|OR Nurse 15x08NurseGregory.png|Nurse Gregory 15x08CirculatingNurse.png|Circulating Nurse 15x08DrKnox.png|Dr. Knox Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery *Caterina Scorsone as Dr. Amelia Shepherd *Camilla Luddington as Dr. Jo Karev *Kelly McCreary as Dr. Maggie Pierce *Giacomo Gianniotti as Dr. Andrew DeLuca *Kim Raver as Dr. Teddy Altman Guest Stars *Jason George as Dr. Ben Warren *Chris Carmack as Dr. Atticus Lincoln *Will Sasso as Jed Lundberg *Alan Rachins as Louie *Carol Mansell as Veronica *Peyton Kennedy as Betty Nelson *Caroline Clay as Cece Colvin *Jake Borelli as Dr. Levi Schmitt *Sophia Ali as Dr. Dahlia Qadri *Alyssa Gabrielle Rodriguez as Phoebe Moss Co-Starring *Jaicy Elliot as Taryn Helm *Alex Landi as Nico Kim *Karen Bankhead as Georgia *Olivia-Diane Joseph as Nurse Liv *JoAnna Rhambo as O.R. Nurse *Gordon E. James as Nurse Gregory *Jenna Bettencourt as Circulating Nurse *Payton Silver as Dr. Knox Medical Notes Cece Colvin *'Diagnosis:' **Pleural effusion *'Doctors:' **Meredith Grey (general surgeon) **Andrew DeLuca (surgical resident) **Taryn Helm (surgical intern) **Dahlia Qadri (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Pleurocentesis Cece was still waiting for her transplant. She was having trouble breathing and was diagnosed with pleural effusion. When Phoebe Moss was declared brain dead, the organs were directed to her because the storm made it impossible to send them elsewhere. She accepted the high risk of the surgery, but as she was taken to surgery, the power went out. Georgia *'Diagnosis:' **Impalement injury **Lacerations *'Doctors:' **Meredith Grey (general surgeon) **Atticus Lincoln (orthopedic surgeon) **Maggie Pierce (cardiothoracic surgeon) **Dahlia Qadri (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Stitches **Surgical extraction Georgia was impaled with a piece of glass. There was fluid in her abdomen. She also had a cut on her hand, but no nerve damage, so it was just stitched. In the OR, the glass shard was removed and they repaired her wound. Phoebe Moss *'Diagnosis:' **Impalement injury **Brain death *'Doctors:' **Amelia Shepherd (neurosurgeon) **Taryn Helm (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Surgical extraction Phoebe was impaled through the back of her head with a selfie stick. They did a CT and then took her into surgery to remove it. As soon as they removed it, she started hemorrhaging from her vertebral artery. She started herniating and had no pupillary response. They closed her and moved her to ICU while they waited to declare her brain dead so they could harvest her organs. Once she was declared, she was taken into surgery to harvest her organs, but before the surgery, the power went out. Louie *'Diagnosis:' **Pneumothorax **Impalement injury *'Doctors:' **Teddy Altman (cardiothoracic surgeon) **Owen Hunt (trauma surgeon) **Jackson Avery (plastic surgeon) *'Treatment:' **Surgical extraction Louie was impaled by a plastic candy cane during the wind storm. He had a pneumothorax and was taken into surgery to have the candy cane removed. They cut off the top and pulled it through. They were surprised to see that it did no damage to his organs aside from a small hole in his diaphragm. His wife was told he'd just need to rest for a few weeks. Betty Nelson *'Diagnosis:' **Facial laceration *'Doctors:' **Amelia Shepherd (neurosurgeon) **Owen Hunt (trauma surgeon) *'Treatment:' **Stitches Betty came into the ER during the wind storm after being hit by a branch. She had a cut on the side of her forehead, which was stitched in the ER. Josh Gordon *'Diagnosis:' **Small bowel obstruction *'Doctors:' **Alex Karev (pediatric surgeon) **Levi Schmitt (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **NG Tube Josh was in the clinic with abdominal pain and vomiting. Alex told Levi to put in an NG tube and admit him to peds. Frank Shavelson *'Diagnosis:' **Prematurity *'Doctors:' **Alex Karev (pediatric surgeon) *'Treatment:' **Supportive care Frank was still in the NICU, being monitored. Teddy's Patient *'Diagnosis:' **Impalement injury *'Doctors:' **Teddy Altman (cardiothoracic surgeon) *'Treatment:' **Surgical extraction Teddy took a patient from the ER to the OR to remove a license plate from his chest. Music "Water" - Bishop Briggs "Carry You" - Ruelle (feat. Fleurie) "Change Your Mind (Stripped)" - Jack Vallier "Bones" - Garrison Starr Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song , originally sung by Bob Dylan. *This episode scored 7.30 million viewers. *This episode was previously named The Switch. *The episode runs in parallel to Station 19's Weather the Storm. *Giacomo Gianniotti shadowed director Kevin McKidd while filming this episode. Gallery Episode Stills 15x08-1.jpg 15x08-2.jpg 15x08-3.jpg 15x08-4.jpg 15x08-5.jpg 15x08-6.jpg 15x08-7.jpg 15x08-8.jpg 15x08-9.jpg 15x08-10.jpg 15x08-11.jpg 15x08-12.jpg 15x08-13.jpg 15x08-14.jpg 15x08-15.jpg 15x08-16.jpg 15x08-17.jpg 15x08-18.jpg 15x08-19.jpg 15x08-20.jpg 15x08-21.jpg 15x08-22.jpg 15x08-23.jpg 15x08-24.jpg 15x08-25.jpg 15x08-26.jpg 15x08-27.jpg 15x08-28.jpg 15x08-29.jpg 15x08-30.jpg 15x08-31.jpg 15x08-32.jpg 15x08-33.jpg 15x08-34.jpg 15x08-35.jpg 15x08-36.jpg 15x08-37.jpg 15x08-38.jpg 15x08-39.jpg 15x08-40.jpg 15x08-41.jpg 15x08-42.jpg 15x08-43.jpg 15x08-44.jpg 15x08-45.jpg 15x08-46.jpg 15x08-47.jpg 15x08-48.jpg 15x08-49.jpg 15x08-50.jpg 15x08-51.jpg 15x08-52.jpg 15x08-53.jpg 15x08-54.jpg 15x08-55.jpg 15x08-56.jpg 15x08-57.jpg 15x08-58.jpg 15x08-59.jpg 15x08-60.jpg 15x08-61.jpg 15x08-62.jpg 15x08-63.jpg 15x08-64.jpg 15x08-65.jpg Behind the Scenes 15x08BTS1.jpg 15x08BTS2.jpg 15x08BTS3.jpg 15x08BTS4.jpg 15x08BTS5.jpg 15x08BTS6.jpg 15x08BTS7.jpg 15x08BTS8.jpg 15x08BTS9.jpg 15x08BTS10.jpg 15x08BTS11.jpg 15x08BTS12.jpg 15x08BTS13.jpg 15x08BTS14.jpg 15x08BTS15.jpg 15x08BTS16.jpg Quotes :Bailey: Hey! Uh, hello! Everyone! Hey, be quiet! Listen up. We will move all stable patients upstairs to clear beds. We will stock disaster supplies on all floors. And we will notify the blood bank to have extra units on standby. We are staying open for trauma, but sheltering in place. This is a brick house, and no amount of huffing and puffing can blow us down. Yeah, I still got it. ---- :Owen: Okay, we got burns, car-wreck injuries, and flying debris has given us a ton of blunt injuries and several penetrating traumas. :Bailey: Wind storms are my favorite. Yeah, you're gonna love this. :Levi: We're supposed to love this? :Taryn: Impalement-palooza! ---- :Maggie: What is so wrong in your life that you can't listen to my problems? :Meredith: Maggie. :Maggie: No. Did Jackson tell you what happened? Because even if he did, that shouldn't matter. You're my sister. You should have my back. :Meredith: Do you love him? Do you still love him? :Maggie: Yeah, of course, but that's not the point. :Meredith: No, it is the point. Catherine has advanced chondrosarcoma on her spine. She's my VIP patient. She's why I went to Los Angeles. It's big, and it's bad, and he's gonna need you. So, unless he's revealed himself to be some sort of sociopath, just make up with him, or at the very least be his friend. :Maggie: Does Jackson know? Does Richard? :Meredith: Not yet. :Maggie: Meredith... :Meredith: I know. And you broke HIPAA to me with Teddy, so we're even. ---- :Cece: If I die today, I die fighting. I'll die knowing I did everything I could, but, Dr. Grey, if you don't fight, if you don't try, if you don't do your part and squeeze all the light and love and joy you can out of this one life you've been given, I'm gonna haunt you from my grave. :Meredith: Okay. :Cece: Okay. Now give me those organs. Because I'd much rather haunt you from above ground. ---- :Levi: I'm waiting it out over here, and not because I'm scared or weak but because it's the sensible thing to do. The winds are picking up. :Nico: Listen, I'm sorry if I came off harsh in the elevator. :Levi: You were an ass. :Nico: This is exactly what I didn't want. I don't need the drama, the hurt feelings, the freshly coming out. I don't need the shame spiral. Look, you're really sweet, but I can't guide you out of the closet like some kind of gay Sherpa, all right? :Levi: I'm not the drama. You're the drama. And you're also clueless if you think it's safe to cross the ambulance bay right now. Ever heard of the Venturi effect, Mr. I'm So Experienced? It means wind speeds can easily double in between two buildings, creating a tunnel. There's a reason they call Pacific Northwest windstorms Big Blows. This is an extra Big Blow! ---- :Teddy: I'm pregnant. With your baby. I'm sorry I waited so long. ---- :Nico: What happened to your glasses? :Levi: The band snapped when we were climbing in the rig. :Nico: Can you see? :Levi: Yes, I can see. Just not perfectly. They're probably broken on the ground or blew away into a tree, which is all your fault. :Nico: You done? :Levi: Yes. No. No, I'm not done. You know what's also your fault? The fact that you think I have a shame spiral, because I don't. I'm not spiraling. I'm a nerd. I'm no more ashamed of being attracted to guys than I am of anything else in my life. Do you know what I did almost every night before I went to college? I sat in my mom's basement with three other debate-club kids playing Dungeons & Dragons, and it's the same basement I live in now. Trust me when I say no one was having sex. With guys or girls. Sex was like the Sunsword. It's a magical weapon in the game that's really hard to find. It's basically like a talking light saber, but... Never mind, doesn't matter. The point is sex wasn't on the table for us. So I didn't know I was gay. I knew that I had feelings for boys, but I didn't understand it. Not until you kissed me. You kissed me, and I felt the opposite of shame. I felt like I existed and everything fell in place. For the first time, it felt like I was holding the Sunsword, and I kno-- Are you just kissing me to get me to stop talking? :Nico: No. ---- :Andrew: Look, I know I probably shouldn't have said all that to Cece, and I get it if you're mad, but I had to say... :Meredith: It was brave. Not many doctors are brave enough to tell that kind of truth. You impress me, DeLuca. :Andrew: Well, you amaze me, Dr. Grey. And while I'm feeling brave, I'm not sorry I kissed you at the wedding. 'Cause it's all I've been able to think about ever since, and I know you have options, but I want you to know that I'm one of them. :Meredith: I am your attending. :Andrew: No, no, no. Don't do that, okay? This isn't some kind of abuse of power. I'm not an intern. I'm a senior resident. :Meredith: You dated my sister. :Andrew: Maggie doesn't care. Like, deeply doesn't care. :Meredith: DeLuca. :Andrew: Meredith. :Meredith: Andrew. :Andrew: Look, I think there's something here, and we can keep going through all the excuses of why not, but I think you feel it, too. :Meredith: I'm having such a week. I don't trust my thinking. So I'm gonna walk out of here, okay? But I'm gonna think about what you said when I'm able to think. ---- :Alex: I don't care about the license. I feel married. :Jo: Me, too. But we should still mail it in. ---- :Richard: I am gonna re-read this entire thing, and then I'm gonna get a new sponsor. :Bailey: Well, I think that is an excellent idea. :Richard: 'Cause I'm pretty sure my wife is having an affair with Tom Koracick, and I'm afraid, if I don't get a little more serenity than I already have right now, that I'll kill someone and go back to jail for good. :Bailey: Catherine and Koracick? :Richard: Well, not everyone is Bailey and Warren. :Bailey: Ben and I aren't sleeping in the same house right now. I asked for a sabbatical. :Richard: You don't take a sabbatical from a marriage. You take it from a job. :Bailey: I worry every minute of the day about whether he was suffocating from too much carbon monoxide, blowing up in a burning building, or falling off a stupid ladder. I worried about him dying. :Richard: And all that stopped just because you asked him to leave? And you're not worried anymore? You gave up your job and your husband. What's next, Tuck? Bailey, you're trying to fix the inside from the outside, and I know because my insides are a damn mess. You need to get some help, Bailey. ---- :Owen: How could you have kept this from me? :Teddy: Don't act like this should've been easy. :Amelia: Hey! I have been looking for you everywhere because I had to see you and tell you that I want to apply to be Betty's official foster mom, which might mean that Betty and I have to move out for a while for bureaucratic whatever, but I love her. You know? Like, we love her, right? See Also Category:All Episodes Category:GA Episodes Category:GA S15 Episodes